Not Everything is as it Seems
by quasarsmom
Summary: The story of Utgardar  descendants of Asgardian and Valkyrja , after their planet was destroyed by the Transformers during the era of the Original 13 Primes, leading to age old war carried by the descendants of both races. OC heavy, Vector Prime/Safeguard


**_Out of all the Transformers, my favorites would without a doubt be Vector Prime and Safeguard. I'm not quite sure how they managed it, for it took me about a year after I bought Cybertron: The Ultimate Collection for me to get over the mixture of computer graphics and traditional animation for me to sit down and watch it. It quickly gained my approval for it's story and character development, though I wish Vector Prime and Safeguard had much more screen time than they did. _**

**_Feel free to read and review, I do love feed back._**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, Hasbro has that honor. I'm merely playing with them for my own (and yours, I hope) amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>The Distant Past

**Cybertronian Space**

The lone rider and his steed, gazed upon the metal planet with its two orbital bodies, from the vantage of the asteroid, drifting in the star studded, black void of space. As both waited, always watching, each recalled a myth told generation to generation, by the wise women of the various Utgardarian and Asvieniai clans, often told to younglings as oral history. A tale as old as time, about an age of prosperity, when the giant beings…what was their race called again, oh, yes Cybertronians, were once considered friends and peaceful beings. That was be for the great freeze, wrought by the terrible Sun Reaper, which brought ruin to the once lush and beautiful planet. Scattering the remainder of their once great races across the cosmos.

He was a tall, rangy fellow, with blue eyes and blond hair sported by most people of Utgardarian descent. He wore the traditional garb of the Utgardarian warrior consisting of black leather breeches, tunic, boots, and a cloak bearing the symbol of his house on the clasp. At his side in a scabbard was the mystical sword Tyrfing, which it is said to never miss its stroke. His name was whispered reverently, by the remainder of his scattered people, for he was Lord Ivar the hunter. He had the keen vision, hearing and great strength of his people, who were descendents of the long lived Asgardian and Valkyrja races that disappeared from this universe, long ago. Ivar himself was a descendent of Grimnir and Skeggjold, and is one of the few left, of the almost extinct Utgardarian people.

Falhofnir, his mount shuddered, pulling at the reins, and stomping impatiently, eager for the coming battle. _"Patients my friend, the time nears, and vengeance will be ours," _Ivar patted Falhofnir's neck.

Standing just over 17 hands, with a cream coat that shown bright in the blackness of space, with bright red points and light feathering on his lower legs. His mane and tail was long and flowing, he had brown eyes as many Asvieniai descendents did. He possessed great speed, strength and stamina, and the ability to travel through the endless void. His trappings were made of black leather, with silver highlights saddle, bit less bridle, and breeching as befitting the King of the Asvieniai. He proudly carried his friend Ivar into battle, the two shared an telepathic bond.

They both spotted the Cybertronian, a youngling as it sported no visible weapons, and stood a little over five feet tall. The young mech was a brilliant yellow and sported a red symbol on it's chest plate and small winglets upon it's back. Most likely it had wandered a bit to far from it's genitors while practicing it's aerial maneuvers. It kept looping around the asteroid field, unsuspectingly coming ever closer to the asteroid that Ivar and Falhofnir were using as a vantage point. Muscles bunched under him, Falhofnir waited while Ivar drew Tyrfing from his scabbard, waiting for the proper moment to spring. _"Now, Falhofnir," _Ivar replied, as he sprung forward. The youngling gave a startled shriek, **.:Hezzzzzz,:. **as Ivar plunged his sword into the mechs chest piercing the spark chamber. _"Vengeance is ours," _they sent over the bond to each other, as they watch the mechs optics dim.

Rearing, Falhofnir leapt off the asteroid, and sped away with his companion, into the limitless void of deep space. "_Where are we going now, Ivar, back to our families?" _After giving it a bit of thought, Ivar replied_, "Though it is too late for Utgardar, we can spare others our pain. Yes, let us head back to what is left of our families, we shall hunt again another day, until there are no more of the mechanical monstrosities left to harm innocents in this galaxy. _

**Autobot headquarters**

Sometime later, deep within Autobot headquarters in Iacon city, the broken body of a young mech, was laid upon the examination table. After an examination, the chief medical officer gave his report to the supreme commander. "You will notice, sir, the lack of melting around the wound site, the youngling was offlined due to a blow with a non energy weapon. The wound is deep enough to be caused by a single sword thrust." "This is the fifth body, we have found this stellar-cycle with the same type of wounds," replied the Commander. "It would seam that we have a serial killer on our hands, an elusive one at that." Pinging his chief of security, **.:We have another serial victim, a youngling this time, the same method of operation, I want this mech brought in at all cost, understood:. **


End file.
